


Celebratory

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Sex Positions, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No beta we die like mne, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, lemon fic, post shadowbringers, spicy fic, the author indulges herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: The task was done; the First was saved from the Light and Tilly no longer plagued by the possibility of turning into a Sin Eater. And oh, it was so good to be back in her beloved's arms after so long. Even longer for him. In a dark, out of the way corner they delve back into their desires for one another.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Celebratory

**Author's Note:**

> Heh.
> 
> >:3c
> 
> (Had intended to add Urianger and make it longer but I ran out of steam... Next time.)

* * *

**Celebratory**

* * *

Gasping when strong hands cupped her bottom to lift her up, Tilly wrapped her thighs around a trim waist. Her hands clutched at broad shoulders. A hungry mouth moved over her own in a rough kiss. The miqo’te moaned, lips parting. White bangs mingled with her own fuchsia pink hair as the man pressing her against the wall crowded even closer to her. He tasted faintly of lemon and gin. His scent of leather and gunpowder and musk surrounded her, filling her nose. He broke the kiss to trail his lips across her cheek and down to her neck. Tilly tilted her head back to give him easier access. Blunt teeth scraped along her throat. She mewled at the sensation, thigh muscles flexing and tail curling. Her ears pressed back flat against her head. Tilly let out a trembling little cry when he dipped his tongue into her clavicle.

“Shhh, darling, shhh,” Thancred whispered against her throat. “Not so loud, Tylda.” He rumbled a laugh when she undulated against him, growling. Her slim fingers twisted around the fabric of his white coat. “Missed me?”

“Shut up,” Tilly whined. She tugged his head up to kiss him, nipping at his full lower lip. It was his turn to make noise, groaning at the sharp pain mixing with the pleasure of her mouth moving against his. She tangled her fingers with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Beyond and above their shadowed corner, patrons surrounding the bar of the Wandering Stairs laughed and talked and sang on, oblivious to their vaunted Warrior of Darkness being ravished in a hidden corner below.

Though he was vaguely keeping an ear out for anyone who could stumble upon them, Thancred was more than happy to wiggle the little hempen shorts Tilly was wearing beneath her chiton down her legs. The hard leather hip guards that she usually wore with this chiton had been long abandoned at her room before the party. Thankfully she was wearing a casual pair of sandals instead of her usual thigh high calligae sandals with its metal armored bits. She let him maneuver her just so and her shorts dropped to the ground. Her legs went right back around him. He cursed when he traced his fingers between her thighs. “You...!” No smalls? By the Twelve! Tilly only laughed in his ear, her nimble hands quickly shoving between them to undo his breeches. Well, he had certainly lost control of this encounter. Not that Thancred minded.

It had been too long for him to care.

“Too slow,” Tilly complained, a smirk curving her lips. Her greedy little hands curled around his thick cock.

“By all means, my dear,” Thancred mumbled. His forearm was supporting her bottom as his free hand teased her lower lips and brushed along her sensitive clitoris. He received a nip on his chin for his troubles. The former rogue huffed and kissed her cheek. But when she guided the leaking head of his cock to her cunt, Thancred groaned and shoved his face into the curve of her neck. His hand that had been betwixt her thighs rose to slam against the wall behind her. There was a wet smear beneath his fingers on the wood. He pressed against her more firmly as his cock slipped further in. Full, heavy breasts beneath the chiton pressed at his diaphram. He snarled, hazel eyes flashing, when her hands scrambled to his backside still covered in leather beneath his white coat. Tilly mewled at feeling the slow slide of his cock, tail lashing. They both exhaled shakily when he bottomed out inside of her.

“Thancred, please!” Tilly frantically whispered, handing back the metaphorical reins. She felt so full, so stretched. The miqo’te wriggled, stuck between him and the wall. Her ears flicked and flattened against her skull as she pleaded to him. “Please!”

Lifting his head from her shoulder, white hair brushing along her flushed cheek, Thancred grinned sharply. He covered her lips with his in a savage kiss, tongue prying her mouth open to delve in. She hungrily kissed back. Adjusting his hold on her, Thancred gripped the back of her thighs to spread her wider. Her ankles were unlocked from the small of his back. He slowly withdrew his cock a small amount before slamming back into her. She wailed, the sound swallowed and muffled by the kiss. Her pupils, already rounded, went wider. Her tail slapped against the wall. She dug her fingers into the flexing muscle of his backside. Her whole body jerked with the thrust of his hips.

Their mouths separated for a brief moment, lips wet. A bit of black lip paint transferred from her to him, smeared. And then he slammed into her again, both lips and cock. She arched up against him, crying out again. And again.

And again.

Tilly moaned. Her toes curled as he adjusted his angle. She tore her mouth away to bite down at his covered collarbone. Thancred panted against her temple. His eyes squeezed shut, the wet heat around his cock scrambling his mind. The wet clap of their bodies meeting was drowned out by the noise from the platform above. Her bare inner thighs were being rubbed raw by the material of his breeches. But she didn’t care. She wheezed when he lifted her higher. She muffled her noises against his white gunbreaker coat at the shoulder. Her hands were now just clutching desperately at Thancred’s back, the fingers curling into the black fabric of his shirt beneath the coat.

“Touch yourself,” Thancred commanded, voice low and growling. TIlly immediately obeyed, one hand now delving between them to flutter along her clit. Her cunt squeezed and flexed around him. “Good girl, good girl...” he muttered into her fuchsia bangs. He began to thrust faster, his cock plunging into her cunt. He felt her knuckles brush along the top of his sex. “That’s it...”

“Thancred, I can’t!” Tilly writhed as she attempted to chase down her high. Choking out a gasp and a half protest, she felt incredibly empty when he withdrew his cock completely and set her down on her feet. But then she was spun around and bent over. The hanging lower panel of fabric at the back of her chiton was moved out of the way. Her feet were gently nudged apart and she moved her tail aside. It curled around his thigh. His broad hand pulled back her hips while the other guided his cock back to her cunt. Tilly pressed her hands flat against the wall, head hanging. She moaned softly as the hyur reentered her with a wet slide.

“Alright?”

“Move!”

Thancred snorted. With a hard thrust, he went as deeply as he could, hips flush with her soft bottom. He drew back only to repeat the action. His eyes lit up at her sharp cry that she muffled against her own bicep. TIlly’s breasts, barely contained in her chiton, swayed. Her ears folded back. Ah, this was her favorite position. He had forgotten. Digging his fingers at her hips, he sped up. Her cunt fluttered and gripped at him. Thancred, with his clever fingers, now had easier access to her sex. He reached down to stroke her lower lips where they were stretched around his thrusting cock and to tease circles around her swollen clit. The miqo’te’s cries, still muffled, grew higher in pitch. Her ears flicked and swiveled. She rocked back against him. Or well, tried. His other hand was still gripping her hip tight. Thancred panted as he kept thrusting and his fingers danced at her most sensitive spots.

Tilly’s eyes rolled. Heat crawled up her spine and suffused through her body. She rose higher toward her peak. Her body jerked in time with her lover’s thrusts. Her toes curled and her tail squeezed around his thigh. She arched her back, mouth hanging open. Almost. Almost. Tilly’s choked cry heralded her orgasm while her cunt milked the cock plunging into her.

The hand Thancred had between her thighs went to below her throat. The curve of his hand between the thumb and pointer spanned her collarbone. Just an ilm or so away from choking her if he so desired. Or if she desired. Tilly moaned.

Fuck. Gods, he was so close.

Thancred began to chase his own finish now. He pulled her hips back in time with his thrusts hard and fast with his other hand. Sweat beaded at his temple, dripping down his face. She weakly moaned and tried to rock back. The supple flesh of her backside rippled at the power of his hips slamming into her. Tilly began to beg for him to finish inside, her voice a siren’s call. Thancred whimpered. He pressed his flushed face between her shoulder blades. Heat shot up his spine. With a long groan of relief, Thancred came inside the miqo’te. His seed painted her passage in spurts. He ground his hips against her bottom, trying to get deeper on instinct. Tilly mewled and pressed back against him. Excess dripped from where they were joined, a few drops catching on his open breeches. The rest dripped onto the ground. He panted, breath hot at her nape. He kissed the soft skin there. The outer corners of his eyes crinkled at her soft hum.

Thancred’s hand at her collarbone playfully slid down the vee neckline of her chiton to cup a breast. “My apologies for neglecting these,” he murmured, delighting in her laugh. “No smalls, no breast band. My darling, did you have expectations tonight?” he wondered aloud. He slid his hand back out and reached down to pat at her hip. “Hmm?”

“Maybe,” Tilly replied between panting breaths. She wiggled her hips, his softening cock sliding out of her. She rolled her shoulders and straightened up. Her inner thighs were chaffed and now wet from the cum dripping out of her. She turned to watch him tuck his cock back in. “You didn’t?”

“No, surprisingly enough,” he drawled. He eyed her. “I did not think you would want to with me anymore.”

“I always want to with you,” Tilly said, bemused. She scooped up her shorts and put them back on. Oh, she was definitely going to have a bath and wash those too. Messy. The miqo’te sidled up to him and nuzzled against his chest. So glad he had ditched his chestplate. She wrapped her arms around him. “We just hadn’t had time until now.” The First saved, her no longer turning SIn Eater... so busy.

“And here I went, taking you in some dark corner like a slavering beast,” Thancred muttered. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he bent down and kissed her head between her ears. The mobile appendages flicked against his face. “Hey.”

“Hehe, sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” Thancred grinned when she laughed. “A bath, I think, for the both of us.”

Tilly leaned back to stare up at his face. Her leonine tail wagged. “Together?” she asked, ears perking forward.

“Methinks it’ll turn into more than a bath if we do that.”

“And you’re complaining, why?”

“How foolish of me.” Thancred proceeded to lift her over his shoulder. Tilly squealed and laughed. She clutched the back of his coat. Her tail whapped at his cheek playfully. “None of that now, behave.” He patted her bottom. “Your room?” He turned and began to march up to the Pendants.

“Aye!” Tilly said in sing-song. She blew a kiss at the blushing Manager of Suites who pretended not to see anything. Laughter faded from hearing as Thancred closed her inn door behind him.

The bath turned into more than intended as predicted.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll actually write a threesome for Urianger/Thancred/Tilly but I hope you enjoyed this little piece of lemon pie~!


End file.
